How to mate your dragon slayer?
by JaZaHe
Summary: Human's mating customs aren't easy, dragon's mating customs are. But what happens when you fall in love with a dragon slayer? which mating customs should be applied? [Gajeel x Levy] Slight [Natsu x Lucy]
1. Prologue

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does_.

Who thinks "love" is "joy" and "pure bliss", surely hasn't fallen in love with a dragon slayer.

I will give you three reasons:

First- they are so dense, that they won't be aware of your feelings unless you simply declare your love for them very clearly and, still you won't be sure if they had understood what you just told them.

Second- Their stubbornness won't let them show openly they have feelings for you, so you have to guess if they return your feelings.

And third and last reason is, being Fairy Tail's mages means that you can't keep your relationship with them in secret for long, because probably the entire guild will know five minutes after you or them declare your love.

Gosh, why are they so simple and yet so complicated?

I've done some research about dragons and their mating customs. Well they are very simple.

Dragons "fall in love at first sight" when they meet their mate. So they just know that and start their lives together since day zero.

I think for us, humans, these mating customs would make our lives easier and simple.

But books don't mention anything about dragon slayer's mating customs, NOTHING! not a single word.

I think they should have similar mating customs than dragons, because they were raised up by them. But, who knows? If I'm correct my quest will be easy and short, because:

Me, Levy McGarden, I promise myself, I will find out how to mate a dragon slayer and probably I'll ask Lu-Chan to write a book about it, because I have fallen hopelessly in love with a dragon slayer, the cold iron dragon slayer: Gajeel Redfox.

_To be continued..._


	2. Magic and guilds

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail._

_**Author's note:**_ _Welcome to the second chapter of the story! I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites! The rating won't change for now, and I plan to make longer chapters than the first one, which was the prologue._

_Hope you enjoy!_

Like all stories, I'll start at the beginning.

I'll introduce myself. My name is Levy McGarden, I'm seventeen years old, well, technically I'm 24, but this is another long history, and I am a Fairy Tail mage.

You must be wondering what is mage? and what is Fairy Tail?

Mage is a person who is able to do magic, and Fairy Tail, is a mages guild.

There are many types of magic, mine is Solid Scripture. This kind of magic is a caster magic and a form ofletter magic. It allows me to materialize words in their depicted form; for example, if I write "Iron", It will create iron. It's very useful for a certain Dragon Slayer, and when I write this word the "o" has a heart inside, can you imagine the reason?

By the way, I'll explain you what is Dragon Slayer magic too, so you'll understand .

They are a unique type of people who utilize this form of Lost Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each dragon iis a master of their own addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. When they do it, they rejuvenate andd enhances their abilities. They are also known to possess keener senses than us, normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing. Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its most famous example of this isAcnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said thatZeref assisted in the process of the transformation)

There are three generations of Dragon Slayers:

The **First Generation**, are who learned their Magic from actual Dragons and they acted as foster parents to them and as teachers, I know three of them, and they are all Fairy Tail mages including the ones who stole my heart as well as my best friend's heart. Their names are: Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell.

The **Second Generation**; Those from this generation of Dragon Slayer have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic. Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers. Unlike the First Generation Dragon Slayers, they are capable of easily entering **Dragon Force**, seemingly of their own free will, we know two, and one is part of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar and Cobra.

And the **Third Generation**, the Dragon Slayers from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima. As with the previous generation of Dragon Slayers, these Dragon Slayers can also freely enter **Dragon Force** at will. We know two of them who are part of the guild Sabertooth. also known as the twin dragons, Sting and Rogue.

About Fairy Tail, I don't remember so much about my life before joining the guild, because I joined it when I was a child.

It is the currently number one guild in Fiore, it's located on Magnolia Town, on the south.

Our Master's name is Makarov Dreyar, and one day he told us the true meaning of the name of the guild: "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure", I love the meaning of the name, don't you like it too?

Seven years ago, we were around 100 members, but now we are less, due to the problem I will explain later. All of us, when we joined the guild, are carrying the wounds of a sad past, and we fight to keep moving forward with, as our Master likes to say, our family.

Inside the guild, there are teams, mine is Shadow Gear, and I also lead the team. It's formed by Jet, Droy and me. Occasionally the certain Dragon Slayer and his cat joined us for a few missions. We aren't the strongest team of the guild, but we enjoy the time we share, and I've known Jet and Droy for a long time. They're supposed to be my knights with the shining armor, but sometimes I am the knight for them, because I had to save them many times. That doesn't mean they are weak, it's just, sometimes we've picked up difficult missions, and they did their best protecting me, but it wasn't enough.

Personally and you can imagine, I prefer another knight who doesn't ride a white horse, if he could ride something, he would ride a dragon for sure.

Well, I'm done for today, next chapter will be about, How I met my Dragon Slayer.

_To be continued..._


	3. Meeting the Iron Dragon Slayer

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting the Iron Dragon Slayer**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing._

_**Author's note:**_ _Hi back! sorry for the delayed chapter, I've been very busy these days. I'll start answering the reviews._

_l__**exie loves anime:**__The idea of this series came up while watching with my 2 year old son for 100th time "How to train your dragon", the title and the idea just came, anyways being true I've watched HIMYM but I don't really follow it. _

_**animegamenerd15: **__I've been thinking about your suggestion, and it's a great idea, I'm planning on making your suggestion as a sequel to this series, this must be the Iron version of the book :)_

_And now here goes the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

Everybody knows that I'm a bookworm. I've read so many romance novels, and I expected my love story to start like one of my favourite romance novel, the usual, boy meets the girl, girl meets the boy, boy falls in love with the girl, girl falls in love with the boy, they have wonderful dates and get along very well, boy proposes her marriage, in a very romantic place, like a paradisiac desert beach or a fancy restaurant, with a beautiful engagement ring, girl says "yes!",both laughing and crying at the same time, they get married in the best place they could ask, have lots of cute kids, and live happily ever after.

Unfortunately it isn't my case.

The reason is, when I met Gajeel, our respective guilds weren't in good terms. He used to be an S class mage, and one the best mages of the guild, during his time in Phantom Lord,on the other hand, I was just a mage of Fairy Tail, besides being an easy target for him.

Gajeel`s former master, Jose, sent him to Magnolia for provoking our Master, Makarov, to start a war between the two guilds.

First, he destroyed our guild building using his dragon slayer wasn't enough because none of Makarov `s child's were harmed.

What started the war was what he did that night, at least I met him in a romantic time of the day, while Droy and Jet were walking me to my bedroom at Fairy Hills.

We were talking about the events of the day, what could we do to help to reconstruct the guild's building, and wondering who could cause so much destruction, it's true that we're used to Natsu's tendency to destroy everything, but he couldn't be the one who did this, he loves Fairy Tail!

We were so deep in our conversation, we didn't hear him approaching hastily to us.

It took us a few seconds to react and defend ourselves, we outnumbered him so we were overconfident about our magic skills and our victory.

We were wrong,we weren't rival for him, neither of us.

While he started fighting us, I couldn't see his face,but I could notice he was almost two sizes bigger than me. I was able to write a big stone word in order to create a wall between him and me, it worked for a minute before he destroyed it, but it was enough for me, I was able to counterattack him, casting fire, lightning, and iron.

Jet and Droy weren't fast enough for him, he defeated them easily, and it was my turn to fight him. I was very surprised when he started eating the "iron" word, andI could only hear his characteristic laugh, "Gihihi" and said "Thank you for the food, shorty", and everything went blank.

When I recovered my conscience, he was carrying me over his shoulder, I started punching and kicking him in an effort to make him drop me. He laughed again and said: "Do you really think I'm going to hold off of you? You're punches and kicks are very weak, you're too small and too weak for me, so stop it,shrimp!". Yes, he gave me the nickname the first time we met.

I got aware of my surroundings and see we were at the park. He pressed me against the biggest tree in the park. I could see his face while he was pinning me on the tree, his eyes were what caught my attention, deep red like a demon, I could see he wasn't enjoying doing this, he looked almost sad, his face was neutral but his eyes were sad. He took mud from the park's floor and painted the Phantom Lord's symbol on my belly.

When he finished, he said "I hope your master likes the gift I'm giving him, gihihi." And knocked me unconscious, again.

When I woke up on again, I was on a bed at the Magnolia Hospital, beside me were Jet and Droy. they were unconscious yet.

When a nurse entered I asked her about what happened, because everything was a blur in my mind. She told me I needed to rest and tried to push me to the bed again, but I was too nervous and I asked her about Jet's and Droy's condition. I was relieved to know, that they were unconscious but perfectly fine. I sighed and went back to bed.

The nurse also told me, a blond girl was by my bed's side all time, taking care of us, thank you Lucy, but she left when the doctor told her we were fine, and she needed to rest.

What I didn't know was, our Master decided to go to the war against Phantom Lord, because he won't tolerate anybody hurting his children. At that moment, the whole guild less my team, myself and Lucy went to take revenge against them.

Fairy Tail can be a noisy guild, but we know how to take care of each other, and Phantom Lord, learned the lesson by the hard way. We defeated them, destroyed their guild building, and disbanded the guild.

I'm finished for now, next chapter will be about when he joined Fairy Tail, and how we became friends.

_To be continued._


	4. Getting used on having him around

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 4: GETTING USED ON HAVING HIM AROUND**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _As always, I own nothing…_

_**Author's note:**_ _Hello again everyone! I was re reading the chapter "413 Days", and when I saw again Gajeel and Levy kissing, I thought, how cute they are together, and Juvia's face is priceless. I love as well Gray and Juvia pairing, I plan on doing a fic about them, probably a one-shot. I'm planning also, on doing a sequel with Natsu and Lucy as main characters, but they will make a big appearance on this fic._

_I finish the note telling you a huge THANK YOU!, the reviews, favourites and follows encourage me to keep writing this series. Remember, feedback is appreciated._

I remember everything as if it were yesterday, when we all work, not as a team but as a family to rebuild the headquarters of Fairy Tail.

I believe Master Makarov. was very proud of his children, we're used to argue, fight and shout to everybody when we are at the guild, but we surely know, how to work together.

I also worked very hard in the reconstruction, as Jet and Droy. It took almost a month to rebuild the building but it was worth it. The building was much larger than the old.

The morning we finished constructing the new Guild Building, Team Natsu came back from the Tower of Heaven, all wrapped up in bandage,it made me very happy, so I was very eager to show them the new guild building.

The truth is that the result is impressive in addition to the change that we could all go upstairs to the second floor, it wasn't only reserved for S-Class Mages space longer.

Natsu was complaining all the tour wasn't the same, with that I realized that Dragon Slayers don't like changes, they are so dense that they prefer everything to be the same, every day. Their daily routine is sacred.

When I finished showing them around the new guild, Master Makarov came and said he had to give us news, I didn't know what kind of news to expec. The truth is that I thought we were all going to have to gol the magic guild council to get punishment for the disasters we cause, we really do not know what restrain means, is rare the mission where we do not just end destroying something.

I was relieved that he just wanted to tell us that new people had joined the guild. The first to appear was Juvia, at that time didn't know much about her, only that Gray had faced her in the war against Phantom Lord and, she was very powerful.

When the Master introduced us to the second new member of Fairy Tail, I was shocked, it was him, Gajeel. Instinctively I ducked under the table because I still had much fear, although it had already been a month since he pinned me on that tree.

Everyone started to protest, and I don't blame them, because he was responsible for destroying our old guild building. I didn't say a word because I was already in love with him though, I did not want to admit it to myself or anyone else.

Before I could say anything, Juvia came to his defense saying that she had invited him to come with her to Fairy Tail because she had seen him very lonely after Phantom Lord was disbanded.

Anyways everybody was complaining, so I found my voice and told everybody that I didn't mind him joining us, and Jet and Droy looked at me wondering if I was nuts.

After further discussion, especially between Natsu and Gajeel, they looked like two snarling dogs to each other, the lights went out and the new scenario brightened where Mirajane was sitting with her guitar, ready to sing.

The song was nice, but the voice of Mirajane made us travel to the world of imagination with the song lyrics. When she finished singing, everyone started cheering, until the stage was again illuminated.

To my surprise, it was Gajeel who now occupied the stage, the truth is that he was very handsome wearing his white suit and sunglasses which gave him an air of mystery and looked very sexy. I could see myself removing the hat and glasses to hug and kiss on the lips.

Gajeel, although most of the guild booed him and he threw tomatoes, began to sing. His voice brought me out of my daydreaming, and I noticed that his voice was according a lot with his way of being and dressing, tough and grave. The title song was very nice, "Best Friend", but the way he sang and the lyrics were horrible, in spite of I loved him. I didn't like it.

The party lasted all night, and I could to talk to him, although at first he tried to avoid me.

When I was ready to go home, he offered to accompany me, which I really liked, but Jet and Droy stopped him saying he wasn't worthy of me or the guild.

I know he was very sad and hurt by the words he was told, but also they had the courage to voice what thought most of the guild about him.

When I got back the guild the next day, Jet and Droy told me that they had asked Gajeel to meet us in the park where he pinned us on the tree, to talk to him, so I went with them to the park.

After not defending himself against attacks from Jet and Droy, Laxus appeared accusing him of having done that Fairy Tail was the laughingstock of the country. Laxus attacked him, but Gajeel continued without defending or move until I yelled at Laxus to stop

atacking Gajeel when I realized that he was doing this, in order to make us consider him our ally, causing Laxus attacking me while saying that the his guild didn't need weak members like me. I couldn't see when Gajeel rose from the ground and stood before me for receiving the attack for me.

With that he looked at me straight in the eye and said he had to go to a mission. I could see he was in a bad shape, his body was more injured than he was showing, so after I glared at Laxus, Jet and Droy I followed him.

He didn't say a word until we reached his home.

- What do you want, shorty?- he asked me.

- I want to help you, because you have been hurt because of me.- I replied. I could not help but blush as I said this to him.

He just nodded and opened the door of his flat, inviting me to enter. Flashing him a smile, I entered and asked him where was his first aid cabinet. He signaled the bathroom as he sat down on the couch, sighing I looked for bandages and the disinfectant liquid.

When I was finished healing his wounds, he thanked me and asked if I was hungry. I nodded and went to the kitchen for cooking us a meal.

We expended talking all the day, to know us better, when it was night he walked me home, and when we reached Fairy Hills' entrance, I stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek, while he was distracted looking away, but then, he turned to me, and instead of kissing on the cheek, I kissed him on the lips. Blushing furiously, I said goodnight to him and ran to my bedroom before he could say anything.

That's all for today, Lu-Chan, the next chapter will be about what happened after our first kiss.

_To be continued..._


	5. Mischevious games

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 5: MISCHEVIOUS GAMES**

_**Disclaimer: **__As always, I own nothing…_

_**Author's Note:**_ _Here comes chapter number five, yay! it takes place some days before Edola's arc. Thanks a lot for the feedback!If you check my profile, you'll see I posted a Gruvia One Shot. Hope you enjoy, and remember, feedback is appreciated._

Today is the day, I never imagined that he would fall so easily in the game.

Yes; Lu-Chan, the game went better than we thought or expected. It's also true that we did our homework well. 'History about Dragons' was very helpful to plan our little game.

It was always clear that the Dragon Slayers are very territorial, possessive, destructive, and it is very easy to make them get into a fight. They are very loyal, very protective, and you can always count on them in difficult times.  
The book says that dragons have more developed senses than us, we have also seen that the Dragon Slayer have the same characteristic. I think we can take advantage of it.

It seems today that the guild is very quiet, "Finally some peace and quiet!" I said to Mirajane, loud enough for making sure that Gajeel could hear us. "It is rare that the guys still aren't trying to prove who is strongest among them."  
Mirajane served me my smoothie and just nodded agreeing with me.

Taking advantage Mira had gone to meet someone else, I turned to take a look at Gajeel, I could almost hear him chuckling because his face said it all. I turned back to the bar to continue taking my shake, enjoying the tranquility that was in the guild, until ...

"Yo, brain fire! I see you're weaker every day, you do not dare to fight me?"

"What did you say, rusty metal brain? That I'm weak? Don't even think about it, I'll give you a lesson on what is the power of a Dragon Slayer!"

I was glad to see you Lucy; and when you sat down next to me at the bar to watch the fight between Natsu and Gajeel, I was even happier. "These two will never change. Why are they fighting now? Perhaps, our plan worked out? Is it true he could hear you almost whispering?"

"It worked perfectly. And yes, he heard me saying that the guild was peaceful without any of the boys fighting." The truth is, I couldn't take my eyes off of Gajeel, how he moved, because despite his metallic appearance suggesting he isn't flexible or agile, he was rapidly moving, attacking, defending and dodging attacks from Natsu.

"Levy, Levy! Beware!"

Lu-Chan, I hope you forgive me, but I heard your voice from far away. I was fascinated by the fight; until suddenly I saw how the 'fire dragon roar' coming from Natsu, went directly to me. I knew I hadn't enough time to dodge, I cast a 'wall' spell before me, closed my eyes and put my arms in front of me to minimize the damage I could receive.

I waited and waited. But I didn't feel pain or like I was fried. When I dared to open my eyes, I found my saviour who had received the attack for me; to my surprise, it was none other than Gajeel. Again I was left astonished at his speed, agility and reflexes. Again, my senses had failed to see the time when he moved from his position at the door of the guild, to the table where I was sitting.

After the initial shock, I realized that I was held by him. He had received the attack with his back, and I noticed his body was covered by iron scales. What embarrassed me was that his face was inches from mine and I could see his red eyes looking directly into mine.

I could imagine the entire guild with their jaws on the floor watching us in such intimate position. I could imagine Mirajane daydreaming about how cute our kids would be and ways to force us to make her our children's godmother. I could feel the cold emanating from his iron scales that covered the arm that was wrapped around me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks while I started to blush as I started daydreaming about the kiss he could give me at this moment.

But his rough voice brought me back to reality abruptly. "Next time be more careful, Shrimp, because I won't always be here to save you." He whispered through his gritted teeth. Luckily, I had been the only person able to hear him, because you could cut the tension between us with a knife. When I felt my a** hit the ground, I knew the romantic moment we were sharing was over when he let me fall on the floor.

I stared at his back and could see his muscles were tense and ready to fight again. "Damn pinky boy! You need to improve your damn aiming!" He shouted angrily to Natsu.

"Do you want to continue fighting me, so I can practice my aim skill with you, metal head?"

I swear I could hear them growling at each other, as they exchanged insults.  
And Lu-Chan, you won't believe me, but Natsu looked at you before he went to attack Gajeel again. It looked like he was making sure you were watching him, checking if he was impressing you showing his strength and skills. This proves my point about what I was telling you yesterday; when dragons choose a mate, first they have to prove to their future mate their strength, agility and their other skills - in order to show them they are capable of taking care of them and their future hatchlings.

Apply this fact with humans and you can imagine the rest. Dragon slayers have to prove to their chosen ones that they are capable of taking care of them and their future children.

I'm not sure if Gajeel was making sure I was watching him, but surely, he caught my attention and I was truly impressed by him. I'm young yet to think about marriage and commitment, but I could see him as my husband and father of my children.

It's already 3 AM, Lu-Chan! I'm going to sleep because tomorrow I go on a mission with my team at 7 AM. I promise I'll send you more letters while I'm gone, of my impressions about how life would be with a dragon slayer.

_To be continued..._

_Revised and edited 31/07/2014_


	6. Domestic life Dragon Slayer style

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 6: DOMESTIC LIFE DRAGON SLAYER STYLE**

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, _

_**Author's note:**_ _First of all. Thank you everyone for the feedback, follows and favourites! _

_Special thanks to DancesWithSeatbelts for beta reading this fic!_

_Sorry for the delay, I went on a little vacation with my husband and son, I try to update once per week. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! remember, feedback is appreciated. _

_I was wondering if Mashima has revealed Gajeel's age, does anyone know It?This chapter takes place the week they had for training before the S-Class exam. __**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful husband who helped me writing the chapter and loves Fairy Tail too.**_

I admit I've been thinking a lot about Gajeel lately.

Six days ago Master Makarov announced the candidates for the next S-Class exam. Surprisingly, I was one of them! I couldn't believe it! I thought you would be one of them; Lu-Chan, you're stronger than me.

What surprised me the most was when Jet and Droy were arguing over who would be my partner. Jet claimed he was faster than Droy, Droy claimed his magic was more suited for battle and told Jet that he wanted to go with me because he's going after me. Gajeel stepped up behind me, saying that if I really wanted to become an S-Class mage, he'll lend me a hand. He scared the hell out of me, I hope he learns someday to be more polite and gentle when he talks.

"I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exam," he said. I looked up at him considering my options to pass the exam, having him as my exam partner.

"My body is small and I don't have any redeeming features, so I might lose quick," I answered him. I know I think poorly about myself, but it's true.

He lifted me by my dress' collar scaring me again while telling me how can I tell him weak stuff even before he started to help me?

"No! Let me down!" I told him kicking on the air trying to get myself free from him.

"I'll make you big," he responded; causing me to blush furiously making my face match Erza's hair colour.

Jet and Droy's jaws dropped to the floor and Pantherlily smiled approvingly to him when he said that. Jet and Droy admitted they couldn't compete against Gajeel for being my companion. Knowing how stubborn he is, I knew I couldn't change his mind even if I tried to.

"Let's see how you'll be able to make me big, Gajeel," I told him giving him my biggest and brightest smile. Now it was his turn to blush, or so I thought. Instead, he released me and I fell to the ground. I glared daggers at him and went to the bar, intent on ordering some food before heading back home.

"Shrimp, meet me tomorrow at sunrise. We'll start our training first thing in the morning." I didn't notice him coming until he whispered into my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine and I wished we were alone right then so I could have my way with him. Unfortunately we were at the Guild Bar and Mira was watching us closely. I nodded at him because I couldn't trust my voice at the moment. I waved good bye to him and Lily and then Mira came over to take my order.

When I finished eating my meal, I said farewell to everybody and I left to go home to Fairy Hills. I went to the shared bath hoping I could clear my mind and relax. After the bath I went back to my room to get dressed and go to bed.

I woke up a few hours later and while I was about to start to dress I started thinking out loud, "I can't believe Gajeel volunteered to help me, I wonder what he has in his mind for training." I sighed.

"Has anyone told you, you worry too much, Shorty? Gihihihi!"

"GAJEEL! What are you doing in my room? Do you know what privacy means?"

"I do, but it wouldn't be funny that way." He answered looking at me in the eye. "By the way, nice pyjamas!"

I glared at him, then I remembered I was only wearing a long shirt. I threw my pillows at him, telling him to leave my room immediately. He dodged them easily and laughed, I was very embarrassed!

"I'll wait for you outside on your balcony. Be quick, we have no time to waste!"

Luckily I had packed my travel bag the night before. I changed my clothes and went to the balcony, he was standing over at the rail watching the sunrise. I joined him enjoying the sight; the warmth of the sun's rays, and the harmony of the moment. I dared to look at him, his face was relaxed. I could say he was enjoying the moment like me.

"I like this time of day, it's peaceful," he commented. I nodded and we stayed there for a moment enjoying each other's company. "Are you ready, Levy?"

"Of course, Master! I'm ready! Where are we going to train?"

"We're going to the mountains the whole week. We'll spend most of the day walking, let's go!"

We started walking in comfortable silence. We didn't need to talk at the moment, but something or somebody was missing. "Where's Lily, Gajeel? Isn't he coming with us?" They were inseparable since they came back from Edolas.

"He isn't coming and he can't either, it's just you and me all week."

We kept walking for a few hours without saying anything; words weren't necessary, we were enjoying the silence.

We stopped at noon to eat lunch that he cooked and drank water under a tree. Gajeel surprised me with his cooking abilities. I thought he didn't know how to cook because I've only seen him drinking beer or eating iron, but, this meal was tasty.

"Shrimp, are you done with the food? If you are, you can rest for an hour, then we'll head to the mountains again."

"I'm done, I didn't know you could cook. Let me clean up the dishes, please." I cast water over the dishes and in a few minutes they were clean and neat.  
I laid down using my bag as a pillow and I fell asleep. I woke up when Gajeel started shaking me gently, as I opened my eyes I noticed his face was very close to mine.

"Time to wake up, short stuff!" He got up and gave me his hand to help me stand up, I took it and grabbed my bag then we headed to the mountains again.  
At sunset we reached the place Gajeel had in mind. It was beautiful! The place was a valley in the middle of three mountains; there was a lake, trees, a few big rocks and caves.

"I love this place Gajeel! It's beautiful! Do you come here often to train?"

"Yes. I'm glad you like it, because we'll start training at sunrise."

We set our camp inside one of the caves. While he went to hunt our supper, I started to ready the fire for cooking and to get warm. While I was waiting for him I imagined what kind of food he would bring me. Knowing him, it wouldn't be strange if he brought me a bear or a bigger animal.

"I'm back, Shorty." He gave me a few fish, and while I cleaned and cooked them, he laid down on the floor and watched me. This made me blush but it was my opportunity to show him I can cook delicious food too, and that I can take care of him.

When I was done I served the both of us and we started to eat. "You cook very well, Levy." I blushed again.

"Well, usually I cook while I'm on a mission with my team because Jet and Droy's cooking abilities aren't good," I replied. "So Gajeel, what is our schedule for tomorrow? We'll wake up with the sunrise; but what do you plan to do for making me big?"

"You'll see tomorrow. Now go to sleep! I'll take care of the dishes and the fire, Tiny. Rest because you'll need your strength."

Knowing that he was with me, I unrolled my sleeping bag and I laid down inside of it. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was him, watching me.

A loud noise woke me up and when I opened my eyes, I didn't recognise where I was. Looking around at my surroundings, I saw the campfire was almost extinguished. I remembered I was in a cave located in a valley with Gajeel. I looked for him but he was nowhere in sight. I decided to look for him, so I exited the cave and started searching. My feet brought me to the lake and I wasn't ready to see what I saw.

Gajeel was indeed there, gracefully swimming and diving NAKED! Lu-Chan, believe me when I tell you his body is amazing. His well defined muscles, the way his wet hair cascaded down his back and the playful glint his eyes had.

"Do you like what you see?" He told me, "I could hear you approaching me for a while. Remember that Dragon Slayers have good hearing. Do you want to join me?"

Shyly but without hesitation, I pulled off my clothes. I stripped down to just my panties and bra, and went inside the water. It wasn't cold, it was surprisingly warm.I swam to him and he started talking.

"Levy, it's been awhile since I wanted to tell you this, I'm really sorry for hurting you and your team when I was at Phantom Lord. You didn't deserve it."

I hushed him putting a finger over his lips, "I've already forgiven you for a long time, Gajeel. Stop blaming yourself."

"I don't deserve you Levy, you were the first person who trusted me of the guild. Even if the first month when I joined Fairy Tail, you avoided being near me because you feared me. You took care of my wounds after Laxus' attack, I can't understand why you just can't hate me."

What broke my heart was when I looked at him and could see remorse and regret in his eyes, a few tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I can't hate you because you've saved my life many times, you have taken care of me too, and you've been a really good friend when I needed you." I reached my hand to his face and wiped his tears away. He pulled me into his arms and cried over my shoulder.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Training camp day 2

**HOW TO MATE YOUR DRAGON SLAYER?**

**CHAPTER 7: TRAINING CAMP DAY 2 **

**D**_**isclaimer:**_ _I own nothing, Hiro Mashima does._

_**Author's note:**_ _Thank you again for your reviews, follows, favorites and encouraging. I love receiving feedback from you. Here comes the new chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it! Feedback is appreciated._

_Huge thank you for my Beta Reader, DancesWithSeatbelts and for my husband._

Lu-Chan,

I'll continue telling you what happened while I was training with Gajeel for the S-Class rank test.

You had a point when you said, while researching on the book, that probably, our Dragon Slayers will start to notice us, when we show them we are capable of handle them, both in combat and daily live.

When I woke up the second day and opened my eyes, I noticed that Gajeel was sleeping very close and facing me. He looked so peaceful and handsome! I pulled out my hand from my sleeping bag in order to touch his face; but before my hand touched him, I started to remember last night's events. His gorgeous naked perfect body, his handsome features and how he embraced me. For a long time he cried on my shoulder. After that he thanked me for forgiving him and pulled me close to his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat and his breathing, I looked up at him and smiled at him.

"If we want to be fresh for tomorrow's training, we better go to sleep. It's very late."

"You're right, let's go back to the cave!"

We headed back to the cave, I casted a little fire, above the campfire and went back to my sleeping bag, He unrolled his and got inside of it as well.

"Good night, Gajeel."

"Good night, Shrimp."

The memories made me blush furiously. I quickly stepped out of my sleeping bag, picked up fresh clothes and ran to the lake so I could get ready for the training.

When I had just finished changing my clothes I saw Gajeel approaching me. I didn't know what kind of response to expect from him, he's a mystery.

Before I could react, he grabbed me and threw me into the lake.

"What do you think are you doing, Gajeel?" I was very annoyed. I cast 'shock' at him, in revenge.

"No enemy will tell you when they are going to attack you, Shrimp." He replied, trying to fix his hair which was a mess after receiving the jolt.

When he was done with his hair, I had time to cast 'stealth' and 'silent'. I swam away from him and got myself ready to attack him. When I reached the other side of the lake, I ran and hid behind a big tree. I made sure that the 'stealth' script was still in me, because Gajeel was out of my sight, again…

"Got ya, Shorty!" He was behind me again, I didn't hear him approaching me. "I told you, don't underestimate a Dragon Slayer's senses, I can smell you easily."

I turned around so I was facing him, he was soaked. He had approached me swimming or diving, I wasn't sure. His cocky smile made me angry. I went to attack him. Two can play that game!

At this point, I should know from experience that he was an skilled fighter. I had seen how nimble he can be in combat, and how fast he is. Before I could even touch him, he had seized me by the shirt and I was thrown to the ground.

"Nice try, Levy. Your brains always amaze me." I blushed at his compliment. "It's almost noon, we can stop for now and grab something to eat."

Gajeel's hunt garnered us two rabbits, and while he was cleaning them, I readied the fire.

"I'm very weak Gajeel. I don't understand why our Master chose me as a candidate. You're a better choice, or even Lucy."

"Don't you dare say that again, Levy! It's true that your fighting skills aren't your forte. However, you are very clever! You can take advantage with your smarts." He made me blush again. "Using 'silence' and 'stealth' while I was distracted, you got time to run and develop a new strategy. That was a very nice move."

"Thank you, Gajeel. What amazes me from you is how agile, fast and graceful you are while moving and fighting. You're a big man and somebody who hasn't seen you moving or fighting will be surprised by your swiftness." It was now his turn to blush, I think our faces' colour were equal at that moment. "I wish, I could be a good fighter like you."

"Don't worry, Short Stuff! You're the brain of this team and I'm the brute force, gihihihi!" I couldn't help but laugh with him. He's very funny when you know him better, Lu-Chan, trust me.

We started to eat the rabbits enjoying each others presence.

"I was thinking, we have to prepare a strategy for every team and S-Class mage in case we have to fight them, Gajeel."

"You're right, Shrimp. First we can start with Flame brain and his cat."

"Well, I leave Natsu to you. It's impossible for me to be a match against him." I heard him chuckling when I said that. "Happy is easy to defeat. I only need to have a fish with me and show him, or maybe ask him about Charle…" I said with an evil smile.

"You can be really scary, Shorty. What about Freed and Bixlow?"

"Freed is a script mage like me, but he uses Dark Ècriture magic. Probably he'll use a rune trap with us, but I'm confident I'll be capable to break his runes. If we're fast enough he won't have enough time to prepare complicated rune traps. Anyways, we must be careful with his secondary skill. When he uses the 'Darkness Scripture', he's quite the formidable adversary."

"And what about Bixlow?"

"He uses a type of Seith magic, called human possession. I'm sure you've noticed he's always surrounded by his dolls. He uses them as his weapons, they're very fast and they're very accurate while shooting. But we must be careful with his secondary skill too, 'Figure eyes'. That allows him to take control of the souls of living things who come into direct eye contact with him, and to manipulate them as if they were his dolls."

"Okay, Shrimp. You've done your homework very well. We'll train this afternoon focusing on a potential fight against them." I nodded and started to clean the dishes we used for lunch. "Now rest for a while if you want, you need all your strength for getting big." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and laid down in my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Time to wake up!"

I opened my eyes and we continued our training. At the end of the day, I was very exhausted. Gajeel was a very hard instructor. We went back to the cave for supper and I started a conversation with him. I wanted to know him better.

"Gajeel, nobody believes me when I say I'm seventeen years old. They think I'm around thirteen or fourteen, can you believe it?"

"Gihihihi, I'm sure they do, your body is tiny - but your facial features are far from childish."

"By the way, how old are you Gajeel? I don't understand why you couldn't pass through Freed's barrier at 'The Battle of Fairy Tail'. You don't look like you're that OLD." I emphasized my last word and smirked.

"I'm not sure, because my parents died when I was very young. Metalicana adopted me when I was a little child. Probably I'm around twenty, but I don't know for sure." Well, mystery number one resolved!

"I don't remember my parents either. I came to Fairy Tail when I was very young too, the guild has been my family for a very long time."

"It's very late, Shrimp. I'm going to the lake to clean myself up and get ready for going to sleep." After saying that, he exited the cave.

I walked to the lake after I cleaned the dishes. I grabbed my towel and toiletries. I could see that when he reached the border of the lake, he was starting to undress himself. NAKED AGAIN!

"GAJEEL! At least keep your underwear on!"

"Are you embarrassed, Shorty? You aren't seeing nothing that you haven't already seen."

He made me blush again with his comment and I stripped down myself too. I was deciding to wear my underwear or not…

"Come on, Shrimp! come naked too, so we'll be even!"

I glared at him but I was feeling brave at the moment. I pulled off my underwear. I entered the lake and I swam towards him. Before I could reach him he dived and I wasn't able to see him. When I felt two strong arms wrapping my waist and pulling me down the water, I got scared. When I opened my eyes under the water, I saw him smirking playfully at me. I understood he was up to something and I readied myself for whatever he was about to do.

I needed to surface for air. Gajeel followed too and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Who will say you're brave enough to go into a lake, naked with a man?" he asked, teasing me.

The ball was in my court now. "I don't hear you complaining about what you see. Do you enjoy the view?"

He blushed and I could deduce he was considering what he could answer me. "If I didn't enjoy the sight I wouldn't be here with you, Levy."

I blushed furiously at his comment, and I approached him. I touched the studs on his face, looking directly at his eyes searching for a signal of agreement or rejection. You know Lu-Chan, at that moment I wasn't thinking. The moment was perfect; we were alone, it was just him and me. Our faces were very near, if I moved a little closer, I could kiss him.

Before I could make the move, I felt two strong arms holding me tightly and in a second his lips were over mine.

_To be continued..._


End file.
